Anor-Renth
Architektura Miasto składa się s kilku budyneczków i dwóch placów. Wszystkie budowle zbudowane są w gotyckim stylu. Głównym materiałem jest charakterystyczny złotawy marmur. Miasto pełne jest rzeźb przedstawiających Gwyliona i jego żonę Gyneliassę Położenie Miasto położone jest na zalesionym płaskowyżu, otoczonym ze wschodu, zachodu i północy szafirowymi wodami jeziora Nord-Renth. Jezioro zlokalizowane jest na północny wschód od Stormgardu. Według pradawnych archiwów głęboko poniżej Studni Wieczności znajduje się jaskinia w której zrodził się Pierwszy Ogień. Miasto otoczone jest równiną co przez wieki pozwalało mu się rozwijać, a teraz sprawia że jego ruiny straszą podróżujących przez płaskowyż. Historia Powstanie miasta Miasto powstało 10 000 lat temu. Zbudowano je nad miejscem gdzie Władcy znaleźli swoją moc w Pierwszym Płomieniu. Tutaj też poległ pierwszy Prastary Bóg. Miasto stało się siedzibą władców czasie Wojny Starożytnych. Jednak po zapanowaniu pokoju władcy rozdzielili się, jedynie Gwylion, jego żona i wierni rycerze pozostali tutaj, by pilnować tego historycznego miejsca Powstanie Chaosu i Pierwsza wojna z demonami Po więcej informacji zobacz Pierwsza wojna chaosu Gdy Gwylion spokojnie rozwijał miasto z nie opanowanego ognia powstały demony. Ruszyły one na świat z tylko jednym zamiarem, niszczyć i palić wszystko. Od razu okazało się, że są one zagrożeniem dla świata który Władcy pieczołowicie rozwijali. To właśnie w Anor-Renth Władcy spotkali się i zebrali swe siły. To pod murami tego miasta odbyła się bitwa, która odwróciła los tej wojny. Miasto wysłało swoich wszystkich rycerzy. Wielu z nich zginęło w płomieniach, lecz ci którzy powrócili zapoczątkowali złotą erę dla miasta. Jednak demony nie zostały ostatecznie pokonane, a miasto miało za ten błąd jeszcze zapłacić Lata pokoju Wojna z demonami zakończyła, zostawiając świat wycieńczonym. Na 2 500 lat zapanował pokój. Miasto rozwijało się błyskawicznie. Dookoła urosło wielkie osiedle nazwane Anor-Lando. Rozwijało się ono prędko. Wszyscy żyli w dostatku i pokoju, a miasto słynęło ze swojej wielokulturowości. Powoli jednak dni zaczynały się dłużyć. Noce ciemnieć. Szeptano o nienazwanym lęku, mówiono o cieniach za granicą. Martes, pierwszy syn Gwyliona, zaczęła toczyć dziwna choroba, a to zwiastowało złe czasy. Pierwsza smocza wojna Po więcej informacji zobacz Pierwsza smocza wojna Miasto i Władcy poparły szczep Szmaragołuskich. Mieszając się tym samym do wielkiego konfliktu który ukształtował smoki na wieczność. To właśnie władcy z Anor-Renth pokazali smokom jak przybierać humanoidalne postaci. Miasto stało się polem walk podniebnej wojny. Szkielet jednego z poległych gadów można do dziś znaleźć w jeziorze dookoła miasta. W trakcie potyczek ogromne części zostały spalone, mimo zwycięstwa, miasto nie odzyskało już dawnej chwały. Zaczęło powoli upadać, biedniejąc i porzucając kolejne dzielnice. Zniszczenie Archiwów W powoli biedniejącym mieście, Martes popadał w coraz głębsze szaleństwo. Widział w smokach rosnące zagrożenie. Gdy spróbował przemówić swoim krewnym do rozsądku, ci wyśmiali go. Próbował wielokrotnie namówić ich by wyposażyli rycerzy w potężne wielkie łuki, zdolne do zrzucania smoków z niebios. Gdy po dwóch tysiącach lat negocjacji był niezwykle zirytowany w swym obłędzie podpalił bezcenne archiwa. Za karę wygnano go z miasta. Stał się w ten sposób pierwszym Bogiem, który opuścił Anor-Renth. Nigdy więcej nie powrócił. Druga smocza wojna Po więcej informacji zobacz Druga smocza wojna Wiele lat po odejściu Władcy Wojny, miasto ogarnął kolejny konflikt. Martes miał rację, smoki zaatakowały miasto. Wojna była krwawa, lecz latające gady miały przewagę. Mimo zastosowania wielkich łuków, Anor-Renth zostało zniszczone, a wojna przegrana. Do dnia dzisiejszego pośród trawiastych połaci widać spalone budynki, stopione mury i wystające kości. Odejście bogów Po przegranej wojnie Gwylion wraz ze swoim generałem Genem, zbudowali twierdzę-pułapkę, która miału uniemożliwić niegodnym wejście do miasta. Ci którzy okazali się godni mieli spotkać tam Strażniczkę Ognia, która pomoże im odnaleźć drogę do nowych osiedli Władców. Gdy zabezpieczenia zostały ukończone miasto zostało niemalże opuszczone. To wydarzenie zapoczątkowało trwającą do dziś II erę. Miało miejsce 4 500 lat przed wydarzeniami z Wiatraczka 2.0 Narodziny nekromanty Oprócz strażniczki w mieście pozostał tytanida Kuzdarion, który studiował mroczne arkana. Odnalazł on potężne artefakty, dzięki którym zniewolił kilkanaście Valkyrii. Z pomocą swoich niewolnic i energii studni wieczności utworzył swoje filakterium i rozpoczął prace nad miksturą zabijającą i potem wskrzeszającą zabitych, którzy mieli służyć nowemu panu. W ten sposób Anor-Renth ponownie się zaludniło. Zostało opanowane przez potężną armię nieumarłych. Pierwsza krucjata Tytanidów Po więcej informacji zobacz Krucjaty Tytanidów Na wieść, że Święte Miasto jest bezczeszczone przez nieumarłych liczne oddziały tytanidów ruszyły by oczyścić miasto. Udało im się dotrzeć pod mury Twierdzy Gena, lecz tam zostali rozbici, a polegli zasilili szeregi nieumarłej armii. Polegli wojownicy tytanidów zostali pierwszymi Rycerzami Śmierci Druga krucjata Tytanidów Upadek pierwszej krucjaty nie stępił zapału tytanidów. Wysłali drugą, potężniejsz i wspieraną przez smoki armię. Oblegali oni Anor-Renth przez 600 dni i 600 nocy. Musieli jednak się wycofać gdy nieumarli rzucili do boju Rycerzy Śmierci na smokach-ożywieńcach. Jedną z poległych łuczniczka Nidrae "Tytaniczna Strzała". Została ona championką króla Lisza. Wojna o ogień Gdy Kuzdarion spróbował wyssać energię z Pierwszego Ognia. Władcy usłyszeli to. Ruszyli do ataku na miasto. Udało im się odbić swój dawny dom. Zabili króla Lisza, zniszczyli jego filakterium i wygnali nieumarłych. Nie powrócili na długo do miasta. Szybko je opuścili i powrócili do swoich nowych siedzib. Władcy nie wiedzieli, że miasto po ich odejściu znów zdobyli nieumarli, podążający teraz za Królowa Lisz Nidrae. Trzecia krucjata Tytanidów Po wojnie o ogień na Anor-Renth ruszyła ostatnia krucjata Tytanidów. Ścierali się kilku krotnie z osłabionymi siłami nieumarłych. Mimo dużych umiejętności, Nidrae nie dorastała swojemu poprzednikowi do pięt. Jej wojska szybko cofały się w stronę miasta. Wiedząc, że nie uda jej się obronić nawet w jego wnętrzu opuściła miasto i udała się na północ. Dzięki temu tytanidzi myśleli, że pobili wroga. Zajęli oni miasto i ustanowili dowódcę krucjaty Nek'thula "Świetlistego Krzyżowca" jako władcę miasta. Rządy Lorda-Regenta i ostateczny upadek miasta Nek'thul przyjął tytuł Lorda-regenta, gdyż uważał, że włada jedynie w zastępstwie za Gwyliona. Jednak bogowie nie wracali. Lord próbował wszystkiego jednak bez skutecznie. Miasto upadało. Tytanidzi opuścili święte budowle, a przytłoczon porażką Nek'thul rzucił się w otchłań jeziora Nord-Renth. Od tamtego czasu miasto jest domem wyłącznie dla istoty zwanej Strażniczką Ognia. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Autamar